<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being An Actress &amp; Dating Adam Cole Would Include by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526352">Being An Actress &amp; Dating Adam Cole Would Include</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [164]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, WWE NXT, Wrestling, a few eye rolls here and there, actress, just adam bragging a lot, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p>❛❛ Reader is an actress and she's Dating Adam Cole (a famous one; Maybe on the MCU, DCEU or SPNfam or all three headcannons for each? xD)❜❜-damnmoxley_</p><p>WARNINGS: Just Adam bragging a lot, fluff, a few eye rolls here and there.</p><p>A/N: Got an Adam Cole, UE or WWE Request? SEND IT IN! WWE REQUESTS ARE OPEN!</p><p>I added all three of them in one headcanon. Anyways hope you love it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [164]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being An Actress &amp; Dating Adam Cole Would Include</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>WATTY; <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/954638671-%F0%9D%90%94%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%83%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%94%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%83-%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%80-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-being-an-actress-and">ue book</a> + <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/954818827-%F0%9D%90%96%F0%9D%90%96%F0%9D%90%84-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-%F0%9D%90%95%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%8B-%F0%9D%9F%90-being-an-actress-dating-adam">wwe book</a> ~ TUMBLR</p><p>
  <em>Adam will brag about dating an actress, to his co-workers, and well anyone. Sometimes they roll their eyes or listen intently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My girlfriend is an actress.” Or “Guess, what I’m dating an actress.” Etc.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roddy being Roddy, will try to be competitive and brag/talk about his wife.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Adam will fire back saying “Yeah, well, your wife isn’t a famous actress nor in a movie/tv show franchise.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite bragging about dating an actress, and an actress being his girlfriend, he loves to tell everyone how proud he is of you. He will boast/brag about how proud he is off you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam helping you with your lines. Sometimes getting a little too into the scenes. Especially the kissing and sex scenes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, helping him out with his promos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam is obsessed with your movies or tv shows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you are in spn, then he will watch every episode/season you are in and proudly tweet about it. Prompting the show.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go watch, supernatural’s new episode, my baybay @yourusername is in it. Course she is the star of the show.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If it is a marvel or dceu movie you are in, then he will tell his fans/nxt to watch it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He likes to heavily prompt you and your work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you haven’t watched my gorgeous girlfriend’s @yourusername (marvel or dceu movie name} then what are you waiting for.” Or “Watch my talented/beautiful girlfriend @yourusernames{ dceu or marvel movie}.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If it is on Instagram, then it is the dceu or marvel or supernatural promo poster of your character or just the promo poster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He will then get ue and the rest of the NXT roster to watch the episode/movie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam is so proud and supportive of you, as well, as your biggest fan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Being supportive as well as proud of Adam and his wrestling. As well as his biggest fan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you aren’t promoting your show or movie you are promoting/praising Adam and NXT.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam visiting you at work when he can. Watching you act.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Adam meeting your co-stars. Slightly fanboying over them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though when he met Jensen and Jared, he was ganged up on by them. Jensen and Jared asking him multiple questions, to see if Adams intentions are good. Like “What do you love/like most about y/n?”, asking him about his dating history, “When was your last relationship?”, threatening him that if he ever hurts you or breaks your heart, they will break him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then they move on to talking about wrestling and other stuff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taking Adam to premiers, award shows and parties. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam taking you to NXT parties and events.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Going to his matches and NXT when you can. You never miss the PVV ones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though you always record and watch his matches/promos if you miss them or can’t always be there in person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your schedule is funny. So, most of the time the both of you talk on facetime a lot when you are away filming or at comic-cons and travelling around the world to promote the movie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watching all of your interviews. Though you watch all of his interviews.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Posting a lot about you on Twitter and Instagram.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His fans and your fans shipping you a lot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam sticking up for you when you get hate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You aren’t on her level, shut up!” or “shut up before I superkick you.”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always texting each other with good luck texts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam dealing with a lot of paparazzi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam feeling slightly uncomfortable when you have kissing/sex scenes. As well as being jealous. But you always reassure him that he is your one and only. Might lead to sex.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam praising you a lot. You praise him a lot too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam being turned on by those sex/kissing scenes. Especially, when your costume is revealing, or you are wearing lingerie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam comforting you when you are feeling insecure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They aren’t on your level, babe.” He spoke. As he hugged you tighter. Rubbing his hands up and down on your back soothingly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meeting the rest of Undisputed Era, as well as Adam’s co-workers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of them adore you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meeting each other’s family and friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam getting jealous when you post a picture with your co-star.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you win awards you always add Adam to your thank you speeches.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Posting a lot of pics/videos of Adam and you or just Adam on your Instagram. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam dealing with some of your crazy fans. And the ones that hate him or wwe/nxt in general.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam getting a lot of public scrutiny for dating you. If it does affect him, you will comfort him and stick up for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always getting advice/opinions from Adam when playing a role.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam getting opinions/advice from you as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam getting used to your fans interrupting his time with you when both of you are out in public.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He always ends up taking the picture, but he doesn’t mind. He was a huge smile on his face as he takes the pics of you. As long as they don’t touch you inappropriately then he will get angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes you give him a break and do selfies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It surprises Adam when some of your fans want a photo with him or the both of you together, and with him separate. Some of them are wrestling fans.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>